


Birthday fic for @pan_pandeus

by VeegiDawn



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil get found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday fic for @pan_pandeus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birthday fic for @pan_pandeus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654651) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 
  * Inspired by [Birthday fic for @pan_pandeus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654651) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



This is my podfic of mithrel's 'Birthday fic for @pan_pandeus'.

 

lol, I feel like i didn't give Fury nearly enough sass. XD

Here's a link to streaming the [podfic](https://soundcloud.com/veegidawn/sunday-06-41-pm)

 You can also download it from that link if you wish with the little download button under the recording. 

I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
